O Quimono de Casamento
by Primulla
Summary: Kaoru sempre foi vista como o ponto fraco de Kenshin, mas nem sempre as coisas são assim..." Fic romântica K&K.


©©©© Nota da autora: Essa fic é uma revanche, de certa forma, da Kaoru por ser tratada como o ponto fraco de Kenshin. E por achar que ela é uma grande garota na vida do kenshin, eu escrevi essa fic, que mistura romance e um pouquinho de ação, mas que no final só vem dizer o quanto a Kaoru ama o Kenshin, e de como ele precisa dela. Eu escrevi esse texto antes de ler o final do mangá, por isso, há um pequeno equívoco, quem leu o mangá vai identifica-lo logo de cara, mas ele é de certa forma importante pra minha fic, então tive que mantê-lo. Tb escrevi nessa fic minha primeira cena de luta - tá uma coisa, só lendo pra crer... ^_^. Quero prestar meus sinceros agradecimentos aos meus amigos e pre-readers Kiki e Dack Ralter, pelo apoio e disposição em ler esse texto. E tb ao Seiken Densetsu por sua importante dica nessa fic. Arigatou!   
  
As personagens são de autoria de Nabuhiro Watsuki, só as peguei emprestadas pra escrever essa fic e satisfazer meu imenso ego. ^_^ Obrigada por lerem!  
  
O Quimono de Casamento  
  
(Por Primulla)  
  
A menos de uma semana para o casamento com Kenshin, Kaoru vinha constantemente tendo seu sono roubado por emoções conflitantes, sendo consumida por sentimentos que a prendiam no silêncio da madrugada, tomada por devaneios perturbadores. Não era apenas os deslumbres de sua iminente felicidade que a rondavam nas madrugadas insônias. Havia um torturante pensamento a assombrá-la. Inquietante...   
  
Atormentada, ela saiu de debaixo das cobertas como se finalmente tivesse tomado uma decisão ou tivesse sido vencida pelos demônios que a perseguiam na calada da noite. Então, Kaoru vestiu um roupão sobre a vestimenta de dormir e ainda descalça caminhou para saída do quarto. Seus passos eram curtos, ansiosos, seu coração batia tão forte que parecia o soar agitado de tambores anunciando a guerra. Os dedos dela estavam trêmulos ao tocarem a tela da porta de correr. Kaoru encostou a testa na tela, os tambores soando cada vez mais rápidos, os demônios cada vez mais perto... Então ela deslizou a porta de correr num sussurro melancólico, enquanto ela se afugentava por entre as sombras do amanhecer, seguindo para sala de treino, para enfrentar o seu maior e mais assustador demônio, as lembranças que Kenshin tinha de Tomoe.  
  
Há algum tempo atrás o diário de Tomoe havia ido parar nas mãos dela por acaso, num ridículo descuido de Kenshin. Kaoru o havia guardado esperando que um dia Kenshin lhe falasse das lembranças de Tomoe, do passado, dele mesmo, no entanto, faltava menos de uma semana para o casamento e ele mantinha-se distante dela, reservado em suas emoções. Kaoru sabia que ele a amava, mas o silêncio dele às vezes lhe machucava a alma. Ela queria conhecer, entender mais sobre o passado do homem com que ela compartilharia uma vida de amor, companheirismo e fidelidade. E talvez nas páginas do diário de Tomoe houvesse uma resposta aos anseios de Kaoru.  
  
Na sala de treino Kaoru ascendeu uma lanterna, iluminado um foco diante dela, então ela apanhou o diário no lugar secreto onde o havia posto. Sentada sobre os joelhos, ela o segurou entre seus dedos estranhamente gelados. Ela hesitou, porém, algo mais forte dentro dela a fez abrir o diário. Ao abri-lo, Kaoru foi surpreendida pela caligrafia caprichada de Tomoe, traços delicados, reveladores, assim como o odor de hakubai-kou, forte, intenso, quase erótico, que exalava das páginas do diário, capaz de trazer um leve rubor à face dela. Aquele era o odor de Tomoe, sensual. Pequenas pétalas de flor de cerejeira, transformadas em papel por estar presa por tanto tempo entre as folhas, compunham a textura aveludada dos sentimentos expressos por Tomoe, que falava da chuva de sangue, da horta que ela Kenshin fizeram em Otsu, da neve do inverno que ambos passaram juntos, da promessa de Kenshin em protege-la... Dos relutantes sentimentos dela pelo o homem que ela inicialmente odiava por ter lhe roubado a felicidade, mais que dia a dia, com a candura dele, tornava frágil todos os ressentimentos dela. Quando ele não está a serviço da morte, ele é gentil demais...   
  
Tomoe tinha lutado contra aqueles sentimentos, mas por fim ela havia cedido, descobrindo-se apaixonada pelo homem que havia assassinado o noivo dela e de quem ela buscava vingança. "O homem que roubou minha felicidade foi o mesmo que me trouxe a felicidade de ser amada novamente". Enquanto lia, Kaoru via na narrativa de Tomoe um homem muito distante do andarilho que ela abrigou em seu dojo e no seu coração sem reservas ou incertezas. Ela sentia seu peito apertado por incertezas, medo... Como poderia imaginar se capaz de empolgar Kenshin? Como ela poderia dividir as emoções com ele quando tudo que eles tinham era uma doce e sincera confiança, tão diferente das emoções que ele e Tomoe tinham dividido no passado?   
  
Lentamente, ela fechou o diário, guardando-o novamente em segredo, escondendo-o no mesmo lugar escuro e seguro. O sol já nascia e invadia as frestas, iluminando a sala de treino, afastando as sombras da madrugada, mas não afastando o odor sensual de hakubai-kou que a rodeava. Silenciosamente, ela deixou a sala de treino, os pensamentos ainda em alvoroço pelas revelações que obteve na leitura do diário de Tomoe.   
  
"Kenshin...".  
  
"Kaoru", a voz de Kenshin soou nas costas dela como se atendesse ao chamado dos pensamentos dela, assustando-a e fazendo com que ela o olhasse, os olhos muito aberto, sentindo o coração na boca, tomada pela surpresa por vê-lo tão perto dela. "Assustei você?", ele perguntou com um sorriso meigo.  
  
"Não, não...", ela respondeu sorrindo de leve, tentando acalmar o coração e controlar a respiração um pouco alterada.  
  
"É cedo, o que faz acordada?".  
  
"Ah... Perdi o sono, então, vim pensar um pouco, fazia tempo que não me permitia ouvir meus próprios pensamentos".  
  
"Ah, entendo", disse Kenshin com candura, removendo uma mecha do cabelo dela que lhe dançava perto dos olhos, prendendo-o atrás da orelha de Kaoru, enquanto as pontas dos dedos dele acariciavam suavemente a curva do pescoço dela. Kaoru sentiu o ar faltar. Um tolo rubor coloriu o rosto dela, enquanto o coração dela batia acelerado, não mais pelo susto, mas sim pelo calor que só Kenshin causava nela.   
  
"Deve me achar uma tola", ela disse encabulada, pois apesar de Kenshin manter a costumeira distância e reserva dos sentimentos dele, havia raros momentos em que ele parecia mais solto, próximo dela.   
  
"Não, não acho", ele respondeu num tom diferente do habitual, baixo, levemente rouco. Ela queria erguer os olhos para fitar os dele, mas ficou muda, imóvel, ainda mais tensa. Kenshin sentiu a perturbação de sua amada e querendo confortá-la, ele se achegou mais a ela e foi então que ele sentiu um odor que parecia surgir da mais densa e longínqua emoção. Hakubai-kou... Chuva... Sangue... Tomoe... Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia o odor que sempre despertava seus sentidos... A imagem dela veio como um sopro quente de verão, intensa, vívida... O som da chuva, o cair da neve, os sussurros por um futuro que nunca chegaria para eles...  
  
Kaoru percebeu que Kenshin hesitava. Ela o fitou, os olhos violetas dele estavam perdidos em algum lugar que a Kaoru pareceu inatingível. Tomoe. "Kenshin", ela o chamou num sussurro. Ele piscou como se despertasse de um transe. Ele a fitou, porém, os olhos dele ainda olhavam o vazio, ausentes.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, ainda é cedo. Volte para cama", disse Kenshin num murmúrio enquanto seus dedos afastavam-se do suave contato na pele dela. Ele recuou uns passos, impondo distância entre eles.  
  
"Não tenho sono e preciso resolver algumas coisas na cidade", ela respondeu.  
  
"Então, vou lhe preparar algo para comer enquanto você se arruma, está bom?", ele continuou já seguindo para cozinha. Kaoru fitou as costas dele enquanto uma brisa soprou e o dor de hakubai-kou inundou-lhe os sentidos. O cheiro de Tomoe. Sensual. Feminino...  
  
Kaoru foi à cidade atormentada pela lembrança da expressão vaga de Kenshin ao sentir o odor de hakubai-kou. Ele ainda guardava segredos, criando uma muralha intransponível para ela, talvez porque apenas a enxergasse como uma menina desajeitada, tentando brincar de ser mulher. Se ela fosse mais feminina, delicada, menos explosiva, talvez ele se sentisse mais próximo dela. Mas como faria para aprender a ser esse tipo de garota? Havia perdido a mãe muito cedo, o pai, que nunca se casou novamente, apenas tinha amor e seus ensinamentos da espada para passar para a filha, por isso, os truques de sedução lhe eram um verdadeiro mistério. Mas seria isso que lhe faltava? Ardil Feminino? Era essa a resposta que o diário de Tomoe lhe revelava? Uma ruga marcou-lhe a testa. Seria isso mesmo? Hakubai-kou. Sensual. Feminino. Tudo que ela não tinha, mas que poderia aprender e ela sabia exatamente a quem pedir ajuda...   
  
©©©©©©  
  
Sanosuke Sagara viu Kaoru afastar-se com passos ligeiros enquanto ele se mantinha levemente oculto na esquina. Ele semicerrou os olhos pensativo. Estivera observando Megumi e a donzela conversando no portão da clínica. A raposa parecia aconselhar ou dizer algo perturbador a Kaoru, pois a donzela ficou corada e se despediu apressada. Boa coisa aquela raposa não estava tramando... Ele ficaria atento, pois ele sabia que a médica nutria sentimentos por Kenshin e apesar de todo o discurso de ter superado e coisa e tal, ele não confiava nela. Ou seriam outros sentimentos que o deixavam em alerta quando pensava em Megumi e os sentimentos dela por Kenshin? Baka! Não pense doideira!, Recriminou-se desgostoso. Depois que Megumi entrou Sanosuke decidiu deixar seu local de observação, mal deu alguns passos quando ele viu uma figura conhecida parada diante de um restaurante. Um frio denso tomou-lhe a pele e ele rapidamente se colocou oculto numa esquina. As sombras o abrigaram enquanto ele se certificava de quem via. A figura era alta e magra, vestia o uniforme azul da policia metropolitana e fazia uso de uma espada também. Estava lá parado esperando por algo... Sano sentiu os músculos contraírem, não havia dúvida, era Saitou! Mas o que aquele lobo estava caçando na cidade? Boa coisa não podia ser... Estaria ele querendo uma revanche com Kenshin? Ou apenas executando mais um de seus serviços sujos para o governo? Então, ele viu uma figura feminina se aproximar de Saitou. Era uma mulher elegante, vestida num quimono discreto, mas incapaz de apagar a beleza dela. Ela o saudou com discrição, ele retribuiu. Ambos conversaram alguns minutos, depois ele lhe deu passagem para entrar no restaurante e a seguiu. Nada mais aconteceu. Seria apenas um encontro amoroso? Ou aquela mulher discreta era uma espiã? Sano não se arriscaria entrando no restaurante, pois, fosse o que fosse, se Saitou o visse tudo estaria perdido, pois certamente ele encobriria as pistas dele. Então, Sano decidiu investigar mais aquela inesperada aparição na cidade. Ele ficaria de olho em Saitou.   
  
©©©©©©  
  
Kaoru fez o percurso de volta para o dojo com a cabeça cheia de tantos conselhos e dicas de Megumi. Sem perceber ela corou diante do teor de seus pensamentos. Imagens pouco castas dela e Kenshin juntos no futon de casamento... Os cabelos soltos, as peles aquecidas, úmidas pelo calor dos toques e beijos... Kaoru sentiu-se sufocar com a intensidade dos sentimentos que simples devaneios haviam lhe trazido. Estava com medo, medo não apenas do contato físico do corpo dela com o de Kenshin, mas da intimidade que ambos compartilhariam, dos segredos que se revelariam na quietude do quarto deles, das emoções que aflorariam no escuro da noite que os acolheria, das lembranças que ele poderia ainda carregar... Tomoe. Os passos de Kaoru tornaram-se mais rápidos como se ela fugisse de fantasmas, ansiosa para chegar no dojo e se certificar que Kenshin ainda estava lá e que nada havia mudado, apesar de Tomoe parecer ter se colocado entre os dois.   
  
Ela abriu o portão do dojo e entrou. Tinha apenas avançado alguns passos quando Kenshin surgiu na varanda carregando Ayame nas costas adormecida. Suzume se segurava na manga da gi dele, sonolenta, mal se mantendo em pé.   
  
"Kaoru, está tudo bem? Estava preocupado com sua demora", falou Kenshin com um sorriso terno. Kaoru retribuiu. Tudo parecia como sempre, não havia o odor de hakubai-kou, nem sombras nos olhos violetas de Kenshin. Entre aliviada e feliz, Kaoru respondeu:  
  
"Está tudo bem, demorei porque passei na clínica para falar com Megumi e me atrasei um pouco".  
  
"Está tudo bem com você?", perguntou Kenshin preocupado.  
  
"Estou bem, foi só uma visita social, nada demais", explicou Kaoru.  
  
"Ah, irmãozinho, estou com muito sono...", disse Suzume largando a manga da gi de Kenshin, bocejando. E antes que a menina escorregasse para o chão, Kenshin a segurou no colo com uma das mãos, já que a outra prendi a outra menina nas costas dele.   
  
"Acho melhor ir leva-las para dentro", disse Kaoru com um sorriso terno.   
  
"Vou ajuda-lo", ela completou avançando alguns passos.   
  
"Sua ajuda seria muito bem vinda", ele disse com candura. "Depois que as levarmos para dentro, podemos logo mais ver as estrelas...", ele a convidou num sussurro levemente intimo.  
  
"Kenshin...", Kaoru abaixou os olhos, corando, encabulada e deliciada, pois Kenshin sempre a envolvia nos braços dele quando eles iam ver as estrelas, então, ela recostava o seu rosto no peito dele, deixando-se embalar pelo bater ritmado do coração de seu amado, enquanto eles admiravam as estrelas e ouviam os sussurros da noite. Kaoru sentia-se protegida, entregue, amada... E era sob o brilho das estrelas que Kenshin beijava os lábios dela com candura, ensinando-lhe segredos íntimos no suave tocar dos lábios deles...  
  
"Himura!", gritou uma voz do portão, quebrando todo o clima entre o casal, desfazendo as lembranças de beijos ao luar de Kaoru. Kaoru virou-se abruptamente nem percebendo que Kenshin suspirava discretamente, como se tentasse recuperar o controle das emoções dele. "Hei, ninguém vai me dizer olá?", gritou a visita que entrava no dojo. Kaoru levou um tempo para ligar a voz conhecida de Misao com a garota que vestia um discreto quimono verde com delicadas flores num tom de amarelo, os cabelos presos por um laço e carregando uma sombrinha para se proteger do sol.  
  
"Misao é você?", perguntou Kaoru com os olhos arregalados tomados pela surpresa.  
  
"Claro que sou eu!", a menina respondeu com uma leve impaciência. Então ela deu alguns passos, avançando, porém, desajeitada, enroscou-se no quimono perdendo o equilíbrio. Kaoru previu a queda e adiantou-se para segurá-la, porém, outras mãos foram mais ágeis e Aoshi Shinomori, surgindo como uma aparição, das mais belas, bem era verdade, segurou Misao impedindo que esta caísse. Ela encostou-se nele, então as mãos masculinas a envolveram com uma sutil intimidade. Algo havia mudado entre os dois... Misao tinha o cheiro de chuva e nos olhos verdes do rapaz ardia uma chama diferente da costumeira frieza... (pra quem tiver curiosidade sobre o que aconteceu com o casal, leiam "Dia de chuva" de Mistress 9, - só quem tiver idade! ^_^ ). "Ah, Aoshi obrigada", Misao agradeceu ainda nos braços dele.   
  
"Tome cuidado Misao. Não sei por que quis vir vestida assim...", o tom era distante assim como a postura dele. Aoshi afastou-se da garota tão logo ela se viu em pé novamente.   
  
"Porque viemos para o casamento da Kaoru e Kenshin e não para brigar com algum lunático!", ela olhou Kaoru e piscou de leve. "Estou certa?".  
  
"Está", concordou Kaoru com um sorriso. Ela não entendia como Misao suportava aquela postura rígida de Aoshi... Ora, ora, até parece que você tem melhores respostas com o Kenshin..., Kaoru pensou com ela mesma. Suspirou. Aqueles homens pareciam incapazes de sentirem mais do que lhes pareciam conveniente demonstrar. "É bom vê-los novamente", disse Kaoru numa saudação verdadeiramente sincera. "Você está linda Misao", elogiou a amiga com um sorriso feliz, pois sabia que Misao lutava para vencer a relutância de Aoshi de aceita-la como mulher, mas via nos olhos calados dele que Misao não estava muito longe de seu intuito...   
  
"Realmente a Srta. Misao está muito bonita", concordou Kenshin saudando os visitantes com o costumeiro sorriso gentil dele.  
  
"Ah, quanto elogios! Obrigada!", agradeceu a garota fechando a sombrinha.   
  
"Trouxe lembranças de todos de Aoi-ya. Vovô lamentou não poder vir, mas eu disse a ele que alguém tinha que ficar de olho aberto por lá".  
  
"Por que? Tem ocorrido algo por lá?", perguntou Kaoru curiosa.  
  
"Nada demais", Misao fez uma careta. "Só que houve movimentações incomuns na cidade. Vovô garantiu que não era nada, porém, algo me diz que não é bem assim...".  
  
"Misao anda vendo coisas demais", falou Aoshi rompendo o mutismo dele. Os olhos verdes do rapaz estavam calados, o rosto sério, entretanto, Kaoru notou um brilho fugaz nos olhos dele quando ele e Kenshin se fitaram sobre o ombro de Misao. Eles sabiam de algo, ou ela estaria imaginada coisa demais?  
  
"Não ando não", retrucou Misao. "Mas também não posso dizer que estou certa quanto às estranhas movimentações...", ela completou desanimada.   
  
"Bem, essas estranhas movimentações podem ser por muitas razões e todas elas podem não dizer nada a nosso respeito, por isso, não vejo razão pra você se preocupar, Misao. Você e Aoshi fizeram uma longa viagem até aqui, de certo devem estar cansados, devemos acomoda-los", disse Kenshin encerrando aquela conversa sobre os estranhos acontecimentos. Rápido demais, pensou Kaoru. Não pense tolices, sua boba, recomendou-se a si mesma.  
  
"Boa idéia, vamos entrando gente, vou prepara chá e estou ansiosa para ouvir as novidades", disse Kaoru seguindo para o interior da casa.  
  
"Vou ajuda-lo, Himura", falou Aoshi a Kenshin assim que ele entrou na varanda e viu o espadachim equilibrando as duas meninas no ombro e no colo. Aoshi tomou Suzume nos braços. "Vejo que ainda aprecia os serviços domésticos", comentou Aoshi com um curvar de lábios que dificilmente poderia ser chamado de sorriso, mas era uma boa tentativa.  
  
"As meninas me alegram o coração, fico feliz em poder ficar com elas", comentou Kenshin com o jeito bondoso dele. Aoshi apenas suspirou e perguntou pra que lado ficava o quarto. Kaoru indicou a direção e Aoshi seguiu pelo corredor sem qualquer outro comentário.  
  
"Acho que teremos que adiar nosso encontro", disse Kenshin num sussurro a Kaoru. Ela sorriu compreensiva, tocando de leve a manga da gi dele num discreto toque intimo, levemente decepcionada por perder os beijos de Kenshin sob as estrelas... Kenshin lhe sorriu também, depois seguiu adiante pelo mesmo corredor que Aoshi e Kaoru seguiu atrás de Misao.  
  
©©©©©©  
  
Naquela noite Sanosuke apareceu casualmente no horário do jantar, e claro, ficou para comer. O lutador de rua se assustou ao ver Misao vestida num quimono azul e com os cabelos soltos. Ela estava muito diferente da garota doninha que ele lembrava. Yahiko também se assombrou com o novo visual da garota quando apareceu para jantar, porém, mais diplomático, elogiou Misao, o que trouxe um forte rubor na face dela. Desde de que Kaoru e Kenshin haviam anunciado o casamento deles, Yahiko pareceu mais maduro, mas não menos implicante, e vez ou outra importunava Kaoru chamando-a de feiosa, e ambos brigavam e muito. Entretanto naquela noite, Kaoru manteve total controle de seu temperamento diante das provocações de Yahiko. Sano achou a donzela muito dócil, o andar dela estava silencioso, a voz baixa, olhar contido e um odor levemente sensual exalava de sua pele que parecia mais alva naquela noite. Havia algo no ar, ele podia sentir, era como se as mulheres estivessem tramando algo ou que estivessem todas loucas, que outra explicação poderia haver? Pois a menina doninha se vestia de mulher, a donzela e a raposa confabulavam, e por fim, Kaoru estava parecendo uma gueixa... Sano temia por aquelas mudanças.  
  
Kenshin havia preparado o jantar e todos comeram e beberam com disposição. Durante o jantar, Kaoru ficou atenta aos movimentos de Kenshin e Aoshi, pois alguma coisa dentro dela a alertava que algo fora do comum estava acontecendo bem debaixo do nariz dela, entretanto, a noite passou sem qualquer acontecimento incomum, sem ter com que alimentar suas suspeitas, Kaoru recolheu-se logo após acomodar os convidados, incluindo Sano que decidiu dormir por lá mesmo.   
  
Kaoru estava deitada um bom tempo no futon, esperando pelo sono quando ouviu o ranger da porta de correr num canto. Ela ergue-se, na escuridão do quarto ficou atenta aos ruídos. Esperou, mas nada mais ouviu, então, voltou para as cobertas. Suspirou. Estava se deixando levar pela ansiedade, precisava dormir, pois certamente quando a madrugada chegasse perderia o sono e se atormentaria com pensamentos inconvenientes até que o sol inundasse toda a manhã...  
  
Sano viu Aoshi sair do quarto dele e caminhar por entre as sombras. Alguém o esperava no jardim. Era uma sombra pequena e feminina, não precisava de muita imaginação para saber se tratar de Misao. O casal conversou por um momento, ela parecia brava com algo, por fim, Aoshi a segurou pelo braço e a levou para um canto mais escuro, mas Sano ainda ouviu a garota doninha dizer: "Então eu não estava louca, não é verdade? Quando ia me contar tudo? A Kaoru está sabendo isso? Ela vai ficar uma fera...", aos poucos as palavras foram se perdendo, mas Sano não estava interessado em ficar nas sombras ouvindo a conversa de casais em encontros clandestinos na madrugada, tinha um outro propósito...   
  
Kenshin suspirou relaxando o corpo ao sentar-se na varanda do dojo. A sakabatou dele descansava no ombro direito dele, enquanto ele apreciar a quietude da casa. Os olhos violetas se prenderam no manto escuro da noite enquanto os pensamentos dele lançavam-se ao longe... Um movimento nas sombras da varanda trouxe aos olhos serenos um brilho dourado, tomado por uma chama perigosa... As mãos ágeis e experientes seguraram no cabo da sakabatou, esperando para desembainha-la...   
  
"Está esperando por um adversário?", a voz que cortou o silencio o fez relaxar a mão, soltando a espada.   
  
"Não necessariamente. É só o hábito", respondeu Kenshin.  
  
"Eu o conheço, não está aqui apenas para olhar as estrelas", disse Sanosuke surgindo na luz do luar. Ele mastigava uma espinha de peixe, mas trazia no olhar um brilho perspicaz. Ele não se deixaria enganar.  
  
"Não, eu não estou", Kenshin suspirou. "Tão pouco Aoshi veio para o casamento por apreciar festas".  
  
"Só um tolo acreditaria que aquela múmia viria por isso", desdenhou Sano com um risco de humor, "Tudo isso tem haver com a presença de Saitou na cidade?", ele indagou de forma direta. Kenshin não pareceu surpreso em ouvir tal revelação.  
  
"Sim. Saitou investiga uma conspiração dissidente que visa matar um importante membro do governo a fim de quebra ainda mais o atual regime político".  
  
"Parece que nunca vai parar de se levantar gente querendo pôr mais fogo nessa fogueira", resmungou Sano com desanimo. "Mas o que isso tem haver com você, Kenshin?".  
  
"O homem que comanda essa operação tem um certo interesse em Battousai".  
  
"Então você é a isca?", a pergunta dele era mais uma afirmação que o silencio de Kenshin não negou. "Esse inimigo é um velho conhecido, imagino".  
  
"Sim, lutamos no bakumatsu. Ele para assassinar eu para proteger. Ele era uns dos melhores retalhadores do Xogunato, onde passava ele trazia o cheiro de sangue e morte. Nada parecia capaz de para o Dragão, como era conhecido".  
  
"Mas você o parou, estou certo?".  
  
"Não. Eu não o parei, foi uma das poucas vezes que eu não matei meu adversário, não por minha vontade, mas sim pelas circunstâncias. Depois que a guerra terminou ele desapareceu assim como battousai, mas agora ele surge do passado para terminar a luta com battousai".  
  
"A donzela não vai gostar nada disso...".  
  
"É melhor a Kaoru não saber de nada. Em menos de dois dias eu e Aoshi vamos colocar um fim ao plano de assassinato dos dissidentes e então eu Toshi Takeda terminaremos nossa luta".  
  
"Entendo...", Sano suspirou. "Ela será sua esposa daqui a alguns dias e você ainda não perdeu o hábito de querer resolver tudo sozinho?".  
  
"Não posso arriscar a vida dela ou permitir que algo lhe aconteça. Sei o quanto ela é vulnerável diante de Toshi Takeda. Foi assim com Jin-e e Enishi. Não precisamos passar por tudo isso novamente. Depois de amanhã, tudo estará resolvido".  
  
"A donzela é mais forte que você pensa, deveria acreditar mais nisso, pois amar também significa confiar", Sano calou-se e Kenshin deixou o silêncio novamente responder por ele. Ele sabia o quanto Kaoru lhe era importante para arriscar perde-la. Kenshin não arriscaria, não permitiria que a confiança dele custasse à vida dela. Ele a protegeria. E não seria apenas uma promessa perdida no vento. Não daquela vez.  
  
©©©©©©  
  
Na manhã seguinte Kaoru acordou mais inquieta que o normal, por isso dispensou Yahiko do treino, decisão essa que foi recebida por protestos pelo garoto. Ele reclamou que ela não tinha disposição para nada, além de suspirar pelos cantos. Ah, também a chamou de feiosa e preguiçosa, Kaoru lhe respondeu com alguns sopapos, daquela vez não pode se conter, velhos hábitos são difíceis de perder. O dia não estava nada bom... Kaoru logo descobriu que Kenshin havia saído logo cedo junto com Aoshi para uma caminhada. Imagina-los tendo uma alegre e longa conversa enquanto caminhavam lhe era quase inviável, por isso, a estranha sensação da noite passada voltou a assombra-la. Algo acontecia, afinal Kenshin tinha deixado a roupa na tina, isso era realmente algo muito, muito estranho...   
  
Aoshi e Kenshin voltaram quase no horário do almoço e os dois homens pareciam tranqüilos. Kaoru se sentiu ainda mais tola por sempre esperar pelo pior. Kenshin lhe contaria se algo estivesse acontecendo. Precisava acreditar nisso, porém, o espírito dela se agitava... Ela tinha falado com Misao sobre suas as dúvidas, porém, a garota doninha desconversou ou pareceu pouco inclinada a acreditar em suas suposições. Vencida Kaoru resolveu se calar.  
  
Megumi apareceu no meio da tarde com um pacote para Kaoru, era o quimono de casamento. Kaoru estava na cozinha atarefada em preparar o peixe que Kenshin e Aoshi haviam pescado naquela manhã. A médica franziu o nariz ao ver o caos que reinava na cozinha. Havia temperos e escamas por toda parte e o fogo alto queimava o conteúdo de uma frigideira, enquanto Kaoru se agitava confusa por entre a bagunça, criando ainda mais caos. Era o jantar de Kenshin. Pobre kenshinzinho... Assim que Kaoru viu a médica afastou-se por um momento de sua árdua tarefa e foi saúda-la.   
  
"Olá Megumi, é bom vê-la, estou preparando o jantar", disse Kaoru toda animada.   
  
"Estou vendo... Ah, eu lhe trouxe o quimono de casamento. A costureira o terminou ontem e me pediu que lhe trouxesse", a médica estendeu-lhe um embrulho.   
  
"O quimono de casamento?! Uau!", exclamou Misao surgindo do nada. "Podemos vê-lo?".  
  
"Claro", concordou Kaoru apertando o embrulho junto de si. "Mas primeiro vou terminar o jantar, pois sei que todos estão com fome e ...".  
  
"Ah, o Aoshi e eu vamos sair hoje à noite", disse Misao com um olhar estranho.   
  
"Ah... Bem, mas Yahiko tem uma fome de leão e Sano sempre aparece para filar uma janta", comentou Kaoru com um sorriso.   
  
"Desculpe donzela, mas hoje não vou filar sua bóia, o que é uma sorte danada para mim...", disse Sano aparecendo na varanda em companhia de Yahiko. Kaoru o fuzilou com o olhar."Ah, vou levar Yahiko comigo, afinal ele está ficando um homem e precisa se inteirar com coisa de homens".  
  
"Está pensando em levar o Yahiko na zona?", perguntou Kaoru num tom ameaçador.   
  
"Desculpe, mas isso não é assunto para uma donzela", Sano parecia se divertir. Kaoru apertou o punho lutando contra a vontade de dar uma porrada naquele tarado do Sanosuke! Mas também a saída do pessoal lhe dava a oportunidade perfeita para estar a sós com Kenshin...   
  
"Bem, ainda resta o Kenshin...", mal ela completou a frase, o espadachim apareceu em companhia de Aoshi. "Kenshin, você vai jantar comigo, né?", ela perguntou quase numa súplica. Ele sorriu.  
  
"Ah,... bem,... Eu...", ele balbuciou incerto. "Sabe o que é Kaoru, bem é que eu tenho um compromisso com o delegado e por isso não vou poder ficar para o jantar".  
  
"Compromisso com o delegado?", repetiu Kaoru com cara de brava. Kenshin quase suspirou aliviado de ver um relance da Kaoru que ele amava de montão, pois nos últimos dias ela andava muito estranha, tentando a todo custo agrada-lo com mimos, palavras doces e atenções exageradas. Ela raramente treinava com Yahiko, passava os dias como uma sombra com odor forte de flores e essências sensuais, sua voz era como um pálido murmúrio, discreta demais, controlada demais. Às vezes, ele se assustava com aquela nova Kaoru...  
  
"Oh, nada! Nada não! É só pra conversar", ele respondeu de pronto, dando um sorriso irresistível, que ele sempre lhe dava quando ele lhe escondia algo perigoso ou tentava protege-la de algo que ele acreditava perigoso. Homens!  
  
"Ele nunca o procura para conversar! Kenshin, se você...", uma tossida discreta de Megumi pareceu despertá-la. Então, Kaoru parou e respirou fundo e sorriu daquela maneira vazia para Kenshin. "Se você me diz que está tudo bem, eu acredito. Posso preparar o peixe num outro dia", ela completou num tom cordato. Kenshin ficou pasmo com a mudança repentina dela, mas nada disse, não querendo irritar ainda mais sua amada. "Bem, já que todos vão sair, estou com tempo, posso lhe mostrar o quimono agora, quer Misao?", indagou Kaoru a amiga.  
  
"Puxa se quero!", exclamou a garota com animação.  
  
"Como assim, todos vão sair?", perguntou Kenshin com seriedade. "Yahiko vai ficar no dojo", completou Kenshin.  
  
"Sano vai levar Yahiko para zona", disse Megumi com ar reprovador.  
  
"Isso mesmo! Eu vou, Kenshin, não adianta me deixar de fora!", respondeu o garoto com determinação demais. Será que a zona era um lugar tão divertido assim? Kaoru desconfiou daquela atitude de Yahiko.  
  
"Kaoru não pode ficar sozinha, Yahiko, conto com você para cuidar dela", argumentou Kenshin. "Sano não deveria envolve-lo nisso".  
  
"Sano não me envolveu em nada, é você que me acha criança demais para tudo! Não sou mais um garoto, deu pra você perceber isso?! Sempre fico pra cuidar da feiosa! Isso não é justo, também quero me divertir!".  
  
"Feiosa é a mãe, Yahiko! E por que o Yahiko precisa tomar conta de mim?", indagou Kaoru ainda mais desconfiada.   
  
"Não é bom você ficar no dojo sozinha, é apenas isso. Tudo está bem, mas nunca se sabe...", disse Kenshin num tom neutro.  
  
"Não sou feita de vidro sabia? Sempre me virei bem sozinha!", Kaoru fitou Yahiko. "Yahiko, pode ir à zona com Sano e não se atreva a ficar aqui, senão eu mesmo vou arrebentar a sua cara! E quanto a você Kenshin, se está tão preocupado comigo, então, por que não fica você mesmo pra cuidar de mim?". Kenshin abriu a boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som, então Kaoru completou: "Ou deve deduzir que o grande retalhador tem uma missão secreta de vida e morte nessa noite, outro inimigo do passado, um lunático querendo dominar o Japão, ou o quê?!".  
  
"Nossa Kaoru como você é melodramática", disse Misao entrando na conversa com um sorriso largo demais e um olhão de inocente demais. "Kenshin está apenas sendo gentil!".  
  
"Eu também acho que você está exagerando", agora era Megumi que falava.   
  
"Seu gênio continua ruim, não é mesmo?", as palavras da médica atingiram Kaoru com destreza. Ela precisava se controlar... Kaoru respirou fundo e depois soltou lentamente o ar dos pulmões.   
  
"Acho que tem razão, mas Yahiko vai à zona, sim senhor!", então, ela virou-se para Megumi. "Você não quer ver também o quimono do casamento?", indagou Kaoru já entrando com Misao na sua cola.  
  
"Não posso ficar tenho pacientes para visitar, eu o vejo no dia do casamento", disse Megumi.  
  
"Então, ta, vamos Misao", falou Kaoru. Megumi se despediu e as moças entraram, deixando os homens só com os pensamentos deles.   
  
Já no quarto de Kaoru, Misao se deslumbrava com o quimono de casamento. Ele era de seda vermelha, intensa como as emoções da união de duas pessoas que se amam, era bordado com fios dourados, num trabalho minucioso e habilidoso, criando no tecido de cor vibrante formas deslizantes e quase sensuais.  
  
"Nossa, ele é maravilhoso!", suspirou Misao, correndo os dedos na macieza fria da seda. "Ai, você deve estar muito ansiosa, não é?".  
  
"Um pouco", disse Kaoru levemente corada ao pensar no casamento, na noite de núpcias...  
  
"O que foi? Por que você está vermelha?", indagou Misao interrompendo os devaneios românticos dela.  
  
"Ah,... Nada! Acho que foi o calor...".  
  
"Ora Kaoru você estava pensando no Kenshin!", retrucou a garota com um piscar de olho maroto para a amiga. Kaoru corou ainda mais, constrangida.   
  
"Não precisa fazer essa cara, eu também fico às vezes pensando no Aoshi e ai o meu rosto fica quente e... Ah, você sabe o que mais", completou Misao levemente acanhada.  
  
"É, eu sei", as duas moças riram deliciadas com a piada particular de cada uma. "Com o casamento tão perto, fico meio agitada, entende?".  
  
"Acho que sim. Apesar do Kenshin já ter sido casado é a sua primeira vez", Misao fez uma pausa. "Penso em tudo que Kenshin passou, afinal de contas ele deve ter amado muito a tal mulher do passado dele, né?".  
  
"É, ele a amou", concordou Kaoru já cansada de se incomodar com aquela irritante verdade.   
  
"E como era a tal mulher?", perguntou Misao curiosa.  
  
"Ela era muito bonita pelo que sei. Era uma mulher delicada, prendada e dócil...", disse Kaoru lembrando-se da impressão que tinha tido ao ler o diário.  
  
"Nossa, ela é bem diferente de você, né?", comentou Misao sem perceber o quanto aquilo perturbava Kaoru. "Ela combinava com o Kenshin. Ele é tão gentil e pacífico".  
  
"Sim, eles combinavam", repetiu Kaoru num fio de voz. "Kenshin é bastante reservado quanto aos sentimentos dele, mas creio que eles foram muito felizes".  
  
"Aoshi também é bastante reservado quanto aos sentimentos dele. É difícil lidar com ele, mas eu sei do amor dele e isso me dá força para continuar", Misao fitou Kaoru com um sorriso. "Assim, como você deve estar sempre certa do amor do Kenshin e então, tudo mais será apenas pequenos detalhes a serem vencidos. Acredite no amor de Kenshin por você, sempre".  
  
"Misao!Precisamos ir!", chamou a voz de Aoshi do lado de fora.   
  
"Ah, é... Bem Kaoru, preciso ir", ela colocou-se de pé e então Kaoru notou que ela vestia a roupa de ninja dela e os cabelos estavam presos numa trança única.   
  
"Por que você está usando essa roupa?", perguntou Kaoru com o cenho franzido.  
  
"Ah!...", ela ficou vermelha. "Sabe o que é, é que o Aoshi acha que tropeço demais quando uso o quimono, e essa roupa é mais confortável, e... Acho que é isso", disse Misao meio enrolada.  
  
"Hum. Você mente muito mal, mas...", Kaoru deu de ombros. "Espero que se divirta".  
  
"Obrigada. E você? Vai ficar bem sozinha?".  
  
"Claro que sim! Já basta o Kenshin e suas tolices".  
  
"Misao!", a voz de Aoshi já estava impaciente.  
  
"Então ta, já vou então", a menina doninha saiu do quarto com rapidez. Kaoru suspirou e então fitou o quimono colocado sobre o futon. Faltava tão pouco... Uma discreta batida na porta de tela a despertou de seus devaneios. Era Kenshin. Kaoru abriu a porta e o olhou parado a sua frente com um sorriso gentil. Ela queria ficar brava, mas Kenshin sabia como derrubar suas defesas...  
  
"Kaoru, estou saindo", ele começou num tom brando. "E não queria sair sem antes falar com você. É que eu quero lhe pedir algo, e, por favor, não fique brava, mas eu me preocupo com você... Sabe que se algo lhe acontecesse...".  
  
"Kenshin, não vai acontecer nada", ela sorriu. "Desculpe se às vezes sou um pouco violenta e... pouco feminina", Kaoru abaixou os olhos. Então, ela sentiu o toque dos dedos masculinos junto de suas mãos. Kenshin segurava as mãos dela junto com as dele, apertando-as suavemente.  
  
"Não peça desculpa por ser quem é, nunca. Você é muito especial para mim, por isso, quero lhe pedir que não abra o portão para ninguém até eu voltar. Não pretendo demorar muito".  
  
"Kenshin, por que você está tão preocupado? Há algo que você queria me contar?".  
  
"Não é nada Kaoru, apenas quero que fique bem".  
  
"Se houvesse você me contaria?", ela indagou num fio de voz. Kenshin segurou-lhe os dedos com mais força. Ele sorriu-lhe.  
  
"Kaoru, jamais a colocaria em perigo, por isso, quero que me prometa que fará o que lhe pedi".  
  
"Mas Kenshin...".  
  
"Por favor, Kaoru", ele pediu com brandura.  
  
"Ah, está bem! Vou me trancar aqui dentro! Feliz?".  
  
"Sim", ele suspirou. "Queria que não ficasse sozinha, mas...".  
  
"Ora Kenshin, eu sei me cuidar!".  
  
"Sim eu sei", ele sorriu, encostando a testa na dela, as mãos unidas, o coração levemente acelerado. "Até a volta então", ele sussurrou antes de beijar lábios dela num toque suave. Kaoru sentiu o rosto arder, corada, deliciada. Então, Kenshin afastou-se, seus dedos se desprenderam dos dela e Kaoru o viu se distanciar, sentindo um aperto no coração.  
  
©©©©©©  
  
Saitou saboreou a última tragada de seu cigarro, antes de atira-lo ao chão, apagando-o com sua bota, enquanto ele observava Battousai se aproximar. Himura não estava só. Aoshi o acompanhava, assim como Sanosuke, Yahiko e Misao. Saitou soltou lentamente a fumaça e um sorriso de escárnio desenhou-se em seus lábios. Previsível. Os leais amigos de battousai jamais o deixariam em uma hora crítica. E era com isso que ele também contava. Tinha um plano para pegar Toshi Takeda, e os socos poderosos de Sanosuke lhe seriam úteis, bem como os golpes do estilo kodachi nitou de Aoshi. Os outros dois não eram grande coisa, mas certamente eram melhores que muitos soldados com anos de treino e lutas. Afinal haviam vencido os homens do Juppongatana.   
  
"Saitou", saudou battousai Himura ao chegar perto dele.  
  
"Está atrasado", disse Saitou.   
  
"Não vejo mais ninguém, seremos somente nós?", perguntou Aoshi.  
  
"Sim. Isso é uma missão secreta", Saitou ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Apesar de você não ter esquecido de convidar ninguém...", o tom dele era de deboche. "Ah, pensando bem, falta um sim. Onde está à garota do dojo Kamiya?", ele perguntou fitando Kenshin nos olhos.   
  
"Seremos somente nós", disse Kenshin com frieza. Saitou entendeu a mensagem ao fitar os olhos do antigo retalhador. Antigo? Somente aquele tolo acreditava nisso. Os olhos de Himura refletiam a fúria de um retalhador que jamais deixaria de existir. Bom. Aquela luta não teria espaço para tolices de um andarilho. O Dragão era um desafiante perigoso. Durante os anos de aparente paz da Era Menji, muitos se esqueceram das lutas ou simplesmente aposentaram suas espadas, mas Toshi Takeda passou aqueles anos na China praticando terrorismo e lutando nas lutas daquele país. Havia boatos sobre os feitos dele que narravam carnificinas banhadas a sangue. Não que o bakumatsu tivesse sido uma época menos sangrenta, porém, fazia muito tempo que não se via as atrocidades tão comuns naqueles dias. Aqueles jovens jamais poderiam imaginar o que foi o fim do Xogunato.   
  
"Chega de conversa, vamos logo pra porrada!", disse Sano socando a palma da mão.   
  
"É, vamos acabar logo com isso!", completou Yahiko com animação.  
  
"Humpf!", bufou Saitou em desagrado, mas nada disse e o estranho grupo caminhou na noite a fim de encontrar o inimigo.   
  
©©©©©©  
  
Kaoru olhou pela milésima vez sua imagem refletida no pequeno espelho que tinha em seu quarto. Sua pele parecia mais alva de encontro com a seda vermelha do quimono de casamento. Os cabelos reluziam, dançantes, estranhamente sedutores. Havia sido uma tolice vestir o quimono de casamento, pois a seda que envolvia seu corpo não seria capaz de vencer as distâncias imposta por Kenshin. Ele a desejaria na noite de núpcias, por alguns momentos ele seria seu, e isso lhe bastaria. Ela não se deixaria dominar pelo desanimo, pelos ciúmes, pela insegurança. Não, nunca mais. Havia prometido a Megumi que jamais se permitiria se abater pelas dificuldades ou desviaria os olhos das lutas e conflitos de Kenshin. Kaoru sempre estaria ali para Kenshin. Certa disso, ela decidiu tirar o quimono e esperar pela volta de Kenshin.   
  
Ela mal começou a desatar o laço do quimono quando um som indistinto a alertou de algo. Kaoru decidiu averiguar. Então, ela abriu a porta de correr e carregando uma lanterna, e sua espada de madeira, que tinha prudentemente colocado em seu quarto, ela seguiu pelo corredor. Não havia nada além de sombras e silêncio. Estava imaginando coisas, como na outra noite... Mas por via da dúvida, ela resolveu dar uma olhada em tudo. Ao fim tudo parecia certo. Ela suspirou aliviada. Já voltava para o quarto quando um movimento repentino nas sombras a pôs em alerta novamente. Ela deu alguns passos e então como surgido por entre a escuridão um vulto a atacou, fazendo-a recuar e derrubar a lanterna no chão. Se o tal agressor esperava que ela gritasse ou desmaiasse, teve uma dolorida surpresa ao receber um golpe certeiro da espada de madeira nas pernas, fazendo com que este perdesse o equilíbrio e desabasse no chão, contorcendo-se de dor. Kaoru o acertou em cheio na cabeça com sua espada, deixando-o desacordado. Um outro veio, agora com uma espada, Kaoru se desviou dos golpes com agilidade, usando a espada como escudo e girando-a de forma a afastar a lâmina da outra, possibilitando-lhe infligir um golpe certeiro no ombro esquerdo de seu agressor com sua espada, imobilizando os movimentos deste, deixando-o inerte no chão.O som de palmas soou na quietude da noite. Havia um outro visitante. Ela se posicionou com a espada em punho enquanto a lua iluminava a figura discreta de um homem.   
  
"Você não é nada mal com uma espada", ele disse num tom gelado. "Esse seu estilo para vida parece eficiente na defesa", completou se aproximando mais. Kaoru manteve-se em sua posição.   
  
"Quem é você e o que quer aqui no meu dojo?", ela perguntou com firmeza. Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu e a luz da lua trouxe um brilho aos olhos dele. Kaoru já tinha visto aquela mesma frieza em outros olhos, olhos de um retalhador... Então, ele moveu-se, rápido demais! Kaoru nem teve tempo de reagir. Logo tinha sido dominada e sua espada derrubada no chão. O desconhecido a prendeu com força, toldando-lhe os movimentos.   
  
"Então você é a mulher de battousai? Estou realmente surpreso...", ele disse antes de golpear Kaoru, fazendo-a desacordar, tombando nos braços do desconhecido. Este sorriu na noite escura, segurando o bem maior de Battousai Himura.   
  
©©©©©©  
  
"Não acredito que essa luta toda não deu em nada!", bufou Misao ao derrubar o último dos dissidentes com um chute certeiro. Havia muitos homens caídos, feridos e desacordados, mas graças a Himura nenhum sem sua vida, pois se dependesse de Saitou a história seria bem diferente.   
  
"Toshi Takeda não está aqui!", exclamou Sanosuke irado. "Nossa, mas que vacilo, hein Saitou?", ele disse com um sorriso irritante. O ex-lobo de Mibu estava atento a outras coisas ou preferiu ignorar as piadinhas de Sanosuke, pois ele parecia perdido em pensamentos.  
  
"Takeda já nos esperava, deixou tudo aqui para nos entreter...", disse Saitou em voz alta. "Mas por que tanto trabalho?".  
  
"Talvez esse rapaz possa nos dar mais alguma informação", disse Aoshi segurando um dos dissidentes pela gola da camisa.   
  
"Métodos de tortura? Excelente idéia!", disse Saitou com um risco de divertimento.  
  
"Nada disso! Aoshi!", exclamou Misao entrando na conversa. "Deixe que uma gentil senhorita converse com ele...", disse a menina doninha.   
  
"Não vou dizer nada para uma pirralha fantasiada de mulher!", gritou o homem com desprezo.  
  
"O que disse seu...", Misao partiu para cima do cara e Yahiko teve que segura-la para impedir um estrago maior. Saitou bufou impaciente.  
  
"Não está claro as intenções dele?", a pergunta soou de repente e todos pararam. Uma mulher vestida num traje negro surgiu como do nada. Sanosuke a reconheceu a moça que outra dia conversava com Saitou diante do restaurante.   
  
"Quem é você?", perguntou Aoshi desconfiado.  
  
"Essa é Tokio, minha aliada nessa caçada e minha esposa", disse Saitou indo até a mulher, ele lhe segurou as mãos num sinal de carinho, o que deixou todos de queixo caído. Kenshin observou a esposa de Saitou realmente surpreso. Aquela mulher era sem duvida tão feroz e astuta quanto o ex-lobo de Mibu, mas mesclava tudo sobre uma doçura singela.   
  
"Esposa?!!", exclamou Sano quase horrorizado. "Fala sério, essa dona ai não pode ser casada com um homem desprezível como você".  
  
"Pensei que sua esposa fosse mais o tipo budista, sabe, paciente...", disse Misao reparando na vestimenta negra e justa que Tokio vestia. "Ei, cadê o Eiji? Você não disse que sua esposa ia cuidar dele?", perguntou num tom acusador.  
  
"Ele está bem, Srta. Misao", disse a esposa de Saitou. "Ele e meu outro filho estão aos cuidados de minha avó, eu não deveria me meter nessas aventuras, mas Saitou precisava de algumas informações e minha família é muito influente no Japão", ela sorria com doçura.   
  
"Você tem um filho?!", indagou Kenshin com espanto - ´O.O`.   
  
"Vamos esquecer minha família por enquanto. Então, quais são as reais intenções de Toshi Takeda?".  
  
"Talvez minha informação tenha chegado tarde demais... Mas Takeda quer lutar com Battousai e como o verme que é", ela fitou Kenshin. Os olhos castanhos dela pareceram mais cândido ao fitá-lo. "Ele quer garantir uma vitória, pegando algo que seja de grande estima para Battousai...".  
  
"Kaoru!!", exclamou Kenshin num tom angustiado antes de sair as pressas.   
  
©©©©©©  
  
Kaoru acordou lentamente, sentindo na boca o gosto ruim e a mente zonza. Seus olhos se abriram, devagarzinho incomodados com a pouca luz que passava pelas frestas da parede do quarto que ela ocupava. Ela sentiu as mãos presas por cordas. Era dia e de certo o pessoal deveria estar aflito por causa de seu desaparecimento. Ela suspirou. Aquela cena lhe parecia familiar, como da vez que Jin-e a seqüestrou para inflamar a ira de Kenshin e Enishi para que battousai viesse à tona e ele pudesse realizar sua vingança dos homens. Seria esse seu destino, ser seqüestrada, levada a fim de trazer um lado da personalidade de Kenshin que ele procurava desesperadamente prender dentro dele? Como poderia ele ter sossego se enquanto ele a amasse haveria alguém para seqüestra-la, para inflamar a ira dele, para obriga-lo a buscar por aquele que ele mesmo queria jamais reencontrar?   
  
Kaoru pensou em chorar por sua trágica situação, mas se assim o fosse ela continuaria sendo o ponto fraco de Kenshin, por isso, ela precisava achar um meio de sair dali e vencer ela mesma aqueles que queriam lhe causar mal. Então, ela se levantou. Kaoru começou a torcer as mãos para se libertar, sentindo a corda cortar-lhe os pulsos, mesmo assim, ela continuou a mover as mãos. Então, os nós lentamente foram se tornando mais frouxos até que ela pode usar os dentes para puxar as cordas e libertar suas mãos. Solta ela olhou a sua volta e viu um cabide para colocar o quimono (desculpem, mas não sei o nome disso, parece um varal feito de bambu em que eles colocam o quimono, meu sentido de dimensão também não é muito bom, mas acho que o tamanho daria pra passar por uma espada, que mede em torno de 1,10m de cumprimento). O tamanho, pouca coisa maior que uma espada, era perfeita para ser utilizado com uma arma de defesa e ataque. Assim, Kaoru se preparou para sair dali. Ela abriu a porta de correr e descobriu que havia um único guarda e este se assustou ao ouvir o som da porta se abrindo e quando tentou reagir, Kaoru já o tinha acertado com a espada improvisada, fazendo cair desacordado. O som de luta pareceu atrair mais alguns homens que partiram para cima dela. Kaoru era ligeira e habilidosa, mesmo com espada improvisada, ela atingiu os poucos homens usando-a ora como escudo, ora para atacar os oponentes em pontos vitais, como as juntas do joelho e abdômen, golpes letais, mas não fatais. Sua espada era para vida e para defesa, essa era sua filosofia e por ela Kaoru lutava brava e ferozmente, recobrando-se dos golpes que a atingiam, que traziam a boca dela o gosto de sangue e dor que pulsava em seu corpo afligido na luta. Mas Kaoru manteve-se de pé e lutando até que o último oponente estivesse no chão.   
  
Ela estava cansada, arfante, machucada e seu quimono se rasgara durante a briga, mas ela estava ainda de pé. Kaoru então começou a correr para sair dali, então tal como na noite passada o tal desconhecido surgiu a sua frente.  
  
"Vejo que é mais esperta e forte do que eu supunha", ele disse olhando-a com a ar benevolente. "Mas ainda é o ponto franco de Battousai. Tsc! Tolo se deixar vulnerável por uma mulher como você... Uma mulher que tem as mãos cheias de calos, a pele queimada de sol e que empunha uma espada. Uma mestra em kenjutsu! Que piada!".  
  
"Eu não sou uma piada, nem o ponto fraco de alguém! Sou Kaoru Kamiya e posso vencer qualquer homem com uma espada, ou um pedaço de pau!", reagiu Kaoru ainda com o rosto em brasa por ter sido desdenhada por um total desconhecido.  
  
"Verdade? Então, venha me mostrar isso, mulher", ordenou o homem. Kaoru então avançou para cima dele com um movimento surpreendentemente veloz. Mas não o suficiente para atingir o desconhecido, que com evidente crueldade sorriu antes de se desviar do golpe e usar o punho para acertar um soco em Kaoru, fazendo-a cair no chão, o pedaço de pau escapou-lhe da mão. "Você é boa, mas é apenas uma menina, sua força jamais será como a de um retalhador experiente", ele disse chutando a espada improvisada para longe. Ele segurou no quimono dela e a levantou com uma mão, erguendo-a acima do chão. "Battousai não tem apenas uma mulher, mas também uma guerreira. Orgulhe-se disso, mulher, poucas vezes eu vi uma mulher capaz de seus feitos. Depois que matar Battousai talvez eu a tome para mim", ele disse puxando-a para mais perto dele e com a língua lambeu o sangue que escorria pelo rosto dela, causando nela calafrios por todo o corpo de repulsa e nojo. "Delicioso...", ele grunhiu. Foi o que bastou. Kaoru buscou dentro dela suas últimas forças para livrar-se de seu opressor.   
  
Então, ela usou os dedos da mão esquerda para aplicar um golpe na faringe dele, cortando-lhe momentaneamente o ar e fazendo com que ele a afrouxasse os dedos junto ao seu quimono, Kaoru então, acertou-lhe um golpe no nariz, arrancando um gemido de dor de seu agressor. Ele a soltou num gesto brusco, derrubando-a no chão, enquanto ele usava uma das mãos para conter o sangue que escorria pelo nariz dele. Ele avançou e Kaoru colocou-se de pé, em posição de ataque e aproveitando-se da evidente fraqueza dele, ela aplicou golpes de kempo (na época que passa o RK, Kempo era o nome dado ao Karatê - meus mais sinceros agradecimentos ao Dack e Seiken por essa informação ^_^), que tinha aprendido com Misao, não era tão boa quanto a ninja, mas eles foram certeiros, atingindo-o no rosto e tórax, golpes que o fizeram balançar, diminuindo-lhe as defesas. Kaoru nunca usou tanta força para vencer. Ela não seria o ponto fraco de Kenshin! Não mais! Ela ensinaria aquele idiota que rapta-la tinha sido a pior idéia que ele poderia ter! E seu chute acertou em cheio a cara dele, fazendo o sangue jorrar. Ele vacilou e Kaoru acertou-lhe as partes baixas com mais um chute, derrubando-o no chão. Exausta, mas em pé, kaoru não hesitou, começou a correr, pois quando o homem se levantasse ele não seria mais vencido pela surpresa e ai ela estaria em sérios apuros. Mal ela deu alguns passos, ela sentiu ser puxada pelo cabelo com força, fazendo seu corpo tombar no chão, enquanto ele a arrastava pelo assoalho.  
  
"Vagabunda! Vou mata-la agora mesmo!", ele gritou jogando-a contra a parede. Kaoru sentiu todo corpo doer, mas ela esforçou-se para se erguer. Ela não seria o ponto fraco de Kenshin! O sangue escorria por seu rosto, quente e viscoso, e respirar fazia todo seu corpo doer, mesmo assim, ela estava de pé, enquanto o homem avançava. Então, ela viu uma espada esquecida próxima ao seu pé, sem pensar ela a apanhou, colocando-se em posição de ataque. Suas mãos tremiam junto ao cabo da espada, mais pesada que uma espada de madeira, mas ela precisava ser forte, precisava...   
  
"Você não pode me vencer com uma espada mulher", ele disse desembainhando a espada dele, em movimentos torturantemente lentos.  
  
"Mas posso feri-lo!", ela disse e antes que ele pudesse prever ela o atingiu com um golpe veloz, fazendo o aço penetrar na carne do abdômen dele, cortando-a com facilidade. O sangue brotou do ferimento, espirrando nela, escorrendo por entre seus dedos, quente, viscoso, assustador... Kaoru sentiu um frio mortal por todo o corpo enquanto o sangue se misturava com a seda de seu quimono. Ela quase tinha matado um homem... Se seu golpe tivesse a força necessária ela o teria matado, mas ela não tinha a força de um retalhador, e ele sabia disso, ele sabia que a venceria, e como num jogo doentio ele a induzia a agredir e ferir, sentindo o gosto amargo da morte bem de perto. Então, a risada cruel do homem ecoou por toda o canto, causando-lhe calafrios.  
  
"É o melhor que pode fazer? É muito pouco, mocinha", ele disse erguendo a espada dele, um brilho letal refletindo-se na lamina reluzente. Kaoru respirou fundo e mesmo sabendo que tinha poucas chances, ela se colocou em posição de ataque. Ela não duraria muito, ela sabia, mas ela precisava continuar lutando até o fim... Então, ela fitou seu adversário com firmeza, ela não iria morrer, não podia, Kenshin precisava dela e ela viveria... "Ah, você é uma guerreira, mesmo ciente da morte, luta! Seus olhos ardem como os de uma fera que arrisca tudo por sua vida! Eu a matarei com muito, muito prazer, pois há muito tempo não enfrento alguém que sabe o valor de uma luta!". Então, o dragão avançou, o brilho da espada a assombrou, enquanto ela se via acuada, sentindo a morte se achegar velozmente, sob o brilho da espada dele que a cegava. Mesmo assim, Kaoru não recuou e viu seu fim no cintilar metálico da lâmina... De repente, surgindo como uma aparição, uma terceira espada desviou o golpe que certamente poria fim a vida de Kaoru e ela se viu empurrada para trás enquanto Kenshin se colocava a sua frente. Ela viu as costas dele, onde os cabelos abundantes e ruivos dançavam presos no rabo de cavalo.  
  
"Kenshin!", ela falou num suspiro. Ele não a olhou, sua atenção era total no adversário dele agora. Toshi Takeda mostrou os dentes feroz.  
  
"Ah, finalmente estamos frente a frente, Battousai! Esperei longos 15 anos para enfrenta-lo novamente. Desta vez, você morrerá!".  
  
"Meu nome é Kenshin Himura, Battousai não existe mais, agora você vai ser derrotado pela espada desse servo", sentenciou Kenshin num tom vazio, a espada pronta para lutar. O dragão também estava pronto, apesar de Kaoru tê-lo atingido com a corte que para muitos seria profundo, mas era evidente que o corte era superficial para um homem forte e talhado para a batalha e aquele ferimento nada significava. Kenshin sabia disso e sua posição de defesa demonstrava isso. Um vento soprou agitando o ar em torno dos lutadores e como se fosse um sinal, o dragão partiu para o ataque veloz, Kenshin, porém, desembainhou a espada dele numa velocidade ainda maior e a espada do Dragão encontrou a lâmina da sakabatou para bloquear lhe o golpe, Kenshin então, afastou o corpo e moveu sua espada para contra atacar o adversário, mas o Dragão valeu-se de uma espada menor presa em sua cintura, para bloquear o golpe de kenshin, com a perícia de um retalhador ele revidou o golpe, e as espadas se cruzaram no ar, lançando o poder dos espadachins um contra o outro, fazendo suas espadas cortar o ar e vencer a distância até o corpo um do outro. O golpe atingiu kenshin, fazendo o sangue escorrer pela gi azul dele.   
  
"Você está lento demais, lutar com sua mulher foi mais divertido!", rugiu o Toshi Takeda, vitorioso. As palavras do outro pareceu ascender algo perigoso em kenshin, pois ele se posicionou para o ataque, os olhos violetas perdidos numa fúria latente.   
  
Kaoru já tinha visto Kenshin lutar inúmeras vezes e a cada luta ela se surpreendia com a velocidade e habilidades incomuns dele. Ela também via a constante luta dele consigo mesmo para controlar a sede assassina do retalhador que corria dentro dele. Ela temia por esse combate, pois a cada batalha ele se via mais consciente de que battousai e Kenshin Himura era uma só pessoa e que um existia dentro do outro e que essa verdade jamais poderia ser vencida.  
  
O grito feroz do Dragão ecoou e este avançou e Kaoru viu os corpos dos espadachins se moverem com agilidade e golpes mortais e precisos serem aplicados, cada um encontrando resposta na habilidade do outro em defesa e ataque. Era uma luta entre dois retalhadores e tal como no final do bakumatsu eles lutavam entregues a adrenalina da dança mortal de suas espadas. O sangue que escorria não importava, os corpos deles pareciam movidos por uma força superior e Kaoru sabia que somente quem estivesse com o espírito mais forte conseguiria vencer.  
  
"Kaoru!", gritou Misao surgindo no pátio e correndo até a amiga. "Nossa você está toda machucada!", ela disse ajoelhando ao lado de Kaoru.   
  
"Precisamos ajudar o Himura!", disse a garota doninha.  
  
"Não. Battousai está defendendo a mulher dele, assim como deve agir um homem de honra", a voz de Aoshi surpreendeu Kaoru.   
  
"Ai que papo mais machista Aoshi!", resmungou Misao irritada. Kaoru não mais os ouvia seus olhos se prendiam na luta. Kenshin e Toshi Takeda tratavam uma batalha feroz. Kenshin deu um golpe aéreo, saltando por cima do adversário e sua sakabatou cortou o ar, acertando um golpe fulminante no adversário que caiu vencido. Inerte. O espírito de Kenshin mais uma vez havia sido o mais forte. Ele havia vencido mais uma batalha, mas o corpo dele estava ferido e cansado. Kenshin havia travado muitas batalhas e um desgaste muito grande se abatia em seu corpo. Ele estava de joelhos, arfante...  
  
Kaoru por um momento ficou imóvel, muitas emoções passaram em seu coração, raiva, vontade de bater em Kenshin, frustração, tristeza e amor... Então, ela se ergueu e caminhou até ele. Kaoru se curvou e o abraçou como no dia em que Enishi se preparava pra mata-lo, ela o abrigou nos braços dela, protegendo-o com seu próprio corpo. Kenshin largou a espada e encostou a cabeça no colo de sua amada, enquanto os braços dela o envolviam num círculo de amor e confiança. Kaoru sentiu as lágrimas quentes descer por seu rosto enquanto ela o apertava junto de si.  
  
"Desculpe-me, Kenshin...", ela sussurrou junto ao ouvido dele, os dedos dela acariciando-lhe os cabelos num carinho terno. "Eu sempre atraio problemas pra você...".  
  
"Não", ele disse interrompendo-lhe as palavras. "Isso não é verdade. Você me deu um lugar pra voltar, deu-me força pra continuar e querer estar vivo, por você eu venço as minhas batalhas, apenas pra voltar pra você".  
  
"Kenshin... Por um momento, eu quis poder odiá-lo por esconder as coisas de mim, por você me manter afastada de seus sentimentos, por não buscar em mim forças, confiando-me seus problemas, dores, medos... Mas meu amor por você faz com que eu o compreenda e aceite o que você pode me dar. E hoje quando eu vi minhas mãos manchadas de sangue de um homem que eu desejei ter forças para matar, pois ele representava todas as vezes que você não prestou atenção em mim, nos meus sentimentos, sempre distante, e senti o cheiro de sangue, eu compreendi o quanto é doloroso para você e de como eu preciso ser forte para protege-lo dessa dor e angústia".   
  
"Kaoru...", ele ergueu os olhos para fitá-la. Os olhos azuis dela estavam úmidos e tristes. Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto ainda marcado de sangue e lágrimas. "Eu jamais quis lhe causar sofrimento, guardo as coisas de você porque tenho medo que toda essa violência e dor do meu mundo a faça querer me deixar um dia. Eu não quero que se machuque, mas quanto mais eu tento evitar isso, mas você se fere...".  
  
"Kenshin você é um espadachim legendário, muitos virão, e se sempre me tratar como seu ponto fraco, eles me usarão para feri-lo. Quando você me isola de seus problemas, você me machuca mais do que qualquer arma que possa existir. Se confiar em mim e me contar as coisas, eu estarei junto de você e poderemos vencer qualquer inimigo".  
  
"Eu...", Kenshin queria ter coragem de lhe contar todas as coisas, de abrir seu coração para ela, mas ele não conseguia, não sabia como... Kaoru sorriu-lhe com candura e acariciou as rugas tensas no rosto dele. No silêncio dela ele ouviu a compreensão de sua amada, o amor dela ultrapassava as palavras, as necessidades inseguras dele. No bater do coração dela ele ouvia a voz das palavras não proferidas, na harmonia dos sentimentos deles, ele encontrava pouso para suas feridas e anseios. "Seu quimono...", ele disse tocando um pedaço da seda vermelha rasgada. Kaoru sentiu-se desolada, pois seu quimono de casamento estava destruído e ela deveria estar muito longe de ter o odor de hakubai-kou, sensual, feminino...   
  
"Sinto muito...", ela disse num sussurro dolorido. Ele a fitava com uma interrogação no olhar. "Lamento não ser como ela...", disse Kaoru sentindo-se a última das mulheres.  
  
"Ela?...".  
  
"Tomoe", Kaoru suspirou. "Sei que ela jamais entraria numa briga usando o quimono de casamento ou estaria suja, suada...", lagrimas inundaram os olhos dela.  
  
"É verdade", ele concordou num murmúrio. "Tomoe jamais teria enfrentado Battousai por acreditar que ele sujava o estilo da família dela, sem disfarces, tramas, ou teria esquecido o passado Hitoriki dele, acolhendo-o no dojo dela. Não, Tomoe jamais teria seguido este servo até Kyoto a fim de lutar ao meu lado contra Shishio... Tomoe era uma mulher sensual, de muitas outras qualidades e por isso eu a amei, mas amo ainda mais você, Kaoru-dono, por ser capaz de tanta coragem e força. Amo-a por ser a minha sanidade quando tudo mais me parece fora de controle, por ser o único lugar que eu volto certo de saber que você estará me esperando, verdadeira, forte, corajosa...".  
  
"Kenshin...".  
  
"Fico triste por perder o seu quimono, porque eu mesmo desejava tira-lo enquanto estivéssemos juntos na intimidade do nosso quarto...", ele comentou acariciando-lhe as mãos junto das dele, com extrema candura, deliciando com o tom rubro da face da mulher que ele tinha escolhido por ser quem era.  
  
Kaoru suportaria tudo por ele, pois seu mundo não existia sem Kenshin... Ele corria pelo corpo dela, fazendo-a a mais feliz das mulheres simplesmente por ele estar ao lado dela...Então, ela o beijou e quando seus lábios se juntaram na intimidade de um beijo apaixonado, Kaoru teve certeza que ele finalmente lhe pertencia. Ela tinha conseguido a resposta para seus anseios nos lábios de Kenshin, no calor dos braços dele, na certeza de que eles começariam uma vida juntos de confiança e amor. Não haveria distâncias, medos, Tomoe...   
  
"Hei pombinhos!", exclamou Misao atraindo a atenção dos dois. A garota doninha os encarava incrédula. "Ta tudo mundo olhando!".  
  
"Ah, é?", Kaoru sorriu para Kenshin, eles se olharam apaixonados.  
  
"Ah, deixa pra lá!", resmungou Misao deixando-os perdido um no outro.   
  
Saitou fitou o casal com um olhar cínico. Toshi Takeda estava sendo preso e ele mais tarde cuidaria para que aquele fanático fosse eliminado, um problema a menos para o governo. Ele ascendeu um cigarro os olhos ainda em battousai Himura e a garota do dojo Kamiya. Battousai parecia finalmente domado pelo amor de uma mulher tão forte e obstinada quanto ele. Um retalhador sempre seria um retalhador e só teria pouso se encontrasse alguém que aceitasse essa realidade. Kaoru Kamiya era essa pessoa. A garota era admirável. Saitou a respeitava por isso, pois ela era uma mulher que sabia ser companheira e acima de tudo nobre para amparar a alma destroçada de quem matou a muitos. Kenshin era um homem de muita sorte... Ele tragou a fumaça de seu cigarro, soltando-a lentamente por entre seus lábios e seus olhos cruzaram com Tokio. Sua esposa estava observando-o com um sorriso cúmplice, ele retribuiu. Ele achava que era hora deles voltarem para casa. Na casa deles ele desfaleceria sua alma atormentada junto de sua amada esposa. Retalhadores precisavam encontrar um porto seguro a fim de controlarem sua fúria, sede de matar, os braços acolhedores que lhes trariam sanidade no inferno de suas existências. Homens como ele e Battousai possuíam muitos demônios e somente no amor de uma mulher forte e corajosa eles encontravam pouso e sanidade. Tomoe havia sido a bainha para conter a fúria de Battousai, mas com Kaoru Kamiya ele não era battousai, mas apenas Kenshin Himura, seu passado retalhador, seu espírito feroz, nada disso importava, pois assim como Tokio era o refugio para Saitou, a garota Kamiya era a sanidade de Kenshin. E nela ele descansaria por toda vida...  
  
Saitou terminou seu cigarro e o atirou no chão, apagando-o com o solado de sua bota. Por fim ele deixou o casal na privacidade de seus beijos, enquanto ele se afastava indo ao encontro de Tokio e de sua sanidade...  
  
FIM   
  
©©©©©©   
  
Terminei!!! Vcs gostaram? Sei que deve estar melosa pra caramba, mas tenham paciência comigo, vou tentar melhorar!   
  
Quero agradecer tb os reviews do pessoal nas minhas outras fics, adorei todos eles! Arigatou! ^_^ Até! 


End file.
